The Red Bandana
by xZig-zagx
Summary: What happens when Yahiko decides to play a small prank on Sano after a night of drinking? ONE SHOT!


This was my submission for the rk(underscore)challenge LiveJournal community to the theme of Prank. It placed second! As I tried to post this the line break wasn't working - so I'm using 8s for now.

888888

Yahiko tiptoed quietly towards the snoring man. Sano had dragged Kenshin out all night in attempt to see the rurouni stumbling drunk. Only his plan had backfired and Kenshin had dragged Sano home - completely drunk. So instead of going home Sano had spent the night passed out on the porch.

Yahiko wasn't sure how he had come up with his grand idea. Good ideas sometimes just come to you. In his hand he held the pinkest, longest ribbon he had been able to find of Kaoru's and had folded it so it was about the same length of Sano's bandana. Now all he had to do is switch the ribbon for the bandana.

Sweat began to creep down Yahiko's face. He reached forward slowly and began untying Sano's bandana, watching for any sign that Sano might be waking up. No sign - and the only sign of life was the deep snore.

With the red bandana free, Yahiko tied Kaoru's ribbon in it's place. Evidence in hand his heart shot up into his thought as Sano began to yawn and blink awake. Yahiko balled the bandana in his hand and put it behind his back as Sano sat up, blinking sleepily. His tired, brown eyes gazed over at Yahiko and gave him an accusing look. "What are you doing?"

With the hand that wasn't holding the evidence Yahiko put his finger to his mouth. "I'm trying to find a place to hide. Kaoru's cooking breakfast."

That got the ex-fighter-for-hirer on his feet. "Oh, is that so? Well, I have to get going." Without another word Sano left the dojo and Yahiko was bent over laughing, unable to believe he had gotten away with it. That's where Kenshin found him.

"Where'd Sano go?" He asked when he saw Yahiko. "This one thought he'd be joining us for breakfast." Or lunch - Kenshin thought privately to himself. Sano had, had a lot to drink last night and he didn't think Sano would have been awake yet.

"Oh-" Yahiko spun around hiding Sano's bandana behind his back again. "I just saw him leaving. I think he thought Kaoru was cooking or something."

Kenshin had seen the flash of red when Yahiko had turned around. Eyebrow quirked, but he didn't say anything, a small smile playing on his lip. "Alright, this one has to start making breakfast now. If he comes back let Sano know he's welcomed to stay and eat if he wants."

"Sure, Kenshin. I'll tell him." Yahiko backed away, trying to think of some excuse to get away and hide his prize in a better spot. "I have to go clean the dojo before ugly gets up." With that Yahiko took off and found a loose floorboard to hide the bandana in so that he couldn't be caught with the evidence.

8888888888888

Sano on the other hand was making his way down the street. Debating where to find a free meal. Seeing how Kaoru was cooking he headed to the next best place - the Akabeko. Being tired - and still a bit drunk - he didn't notice the curious stares coming from the people he passed by.

When he entered cheery Tsubame was there to greet him. "Hello Sanosuke-san, are you here for-" She stopped when she got a good look at his hair accessory. "Um- Sanosuke-san, do you- um I mean, why-um…"

Sano was dumbfounded by the girl's blush and amused smile. "What is it?"

By that point Tae had come over, ready to serve another customer. "Sanosuke-san! Welcome, will this be added… to… your…" she giggled, she knew it wasn't proper to laugh at a customer (even one who isn't good at paying bills), but she couldn't help it.

Sano looked from Tae back to Tsubame, completely missing what was so funny. Deciding his head couldn't handle the giggles of the girls he turned and left. That meant there was only one other place to go - the fox's.

As he made his way he started to notice the way people looked at him. Some were laughing, other rolled there eyes, others seemed confused. Sano just couldn't understand what everyone's problem was.

At last he made it to the Oguni Clinic and rapped on the door. "Hey Vixen, you there?"

Megumi scoffed slightly as she went to answer the door. Shouldn't that free loader be at the dojo - or passed out somewhere? She opened the door to yell at him that he wouldn't be getting a free meal from her. If he wanted food he'll _work_ for it. "Sanosuke if you think-!" she threw the door open "why are you wearing a women's ribbon!"

Sano had been expecting a lecture, but that? "What do you mean? I'm not-"

"And pink! I bet you were running around all night! Is that from some-some-some GIRL?"

"PINK?"

"Sano! I can't believe you!"

"PINK?"

"I know you do some stupid things but this is-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PINK?"

Horrified Sano reached up and yank the ribbon off his head. Yes, indeed. He had been wearing a pink ribbon all morning. Sano looked down in horror at the malevolent hair piece. "But then, where's my-"

"Sanosuke you're a MORON!"

_SMACK!_

8888888888888888

Years latter a miniature Kenshin was snooping around in the dojo when he heard a squeak. The mini-Kenshin starred curiously at the board and bent down to investigate. To his amazement it opened! Inside was an old red cloth!

The little Kenshin took the cloth out and ran outside to show the first person what he had found! He ran giggling and waving the cloth until he nearly ran into Yahiko.

"Hey Kenji, what do you have?"

"Look!" Kenji declared - one of the few words he'd learned to say. He held up his prize to Yahiko.

Taking the old bandana from the youngster Yahiko began to laugh, remembering the prank he had played on Sano all those years ago. He was still laughing when Kenshin came looking for his son.

"Kenji, are you bothering Yahiko?" Kenji merely smiled and pointed at his find, instructing his father to 'look.' Kenshin did look and smiled. "Isn't that one of Sano's?"

"Yeah," Yahiko smiled, he wouldn't admit it, but he missed his friend. "I wonder how he's doing."

Kenshin picked up his son and gave Yahiko a smile. "Judging by his last letter, I'm sure he's doing just fine." His smile turned into a grimace as Kenji playfully tugged on his father's hair. "Come on you, your mother says it's time for lunch."

As Kenshin carried his son to lunch, Yahiko put a hand behind his back and felt the small stitching of evil that was on the back of his shirt and smiled. He missed the rooster, as he tucked the bandana away where it would be safe he hoped Sano would be making a visit someday soon.


End file.
